Oh! Kids
by PrincessVideogame
Summary: What happens when 5 kids literally appear out of nowhere claiming to be from the future and start a riot? Well, You have to read to find out. There's love, hate, humor, puppycats, and food. Not really puppycats. Well, kind. Anyway this is a rewrite of my old story NALU
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey, I'm back writing another story this is the remake of my first story NALU. Okay, I don't own Fairy Tail. Lets do this.

~Oh! Kids Chapter 1~ 

Nashi POV:

Where am I? I swear I just walked in a magic shop and ended up here. At the moment I'm sitting at a wooden bench starring at a newspaper with a shocked expression on my face. It was a snowing and I was wearing a blue sleeveless top with a collar and a thin gray sweater and blue jean shorts that stopped mid thigh and blue converse. My knee length salmon hair was pulled up in a pony tail with my bangs out framing my face. My brown orbs completing the whole look. It's a good thing I'm a Celestial Fire Dragon Slayer (A/N: See how I'm giving you hints). I starred at the date on the newspaper either I was sent back 20 years ago or the newspaper has been on the bench for a long time.

"Where the hell am I" I sighed and ran a head through my hair. I watched a couple people walking by look at me weirdly.

I should explain, my name is Nashi Dragoneel. I am 13 years old with a gray exceed, named Cappy, which I can't find. I have knee length salmon hair and big brown eyes. In 2 weeks I'm turning 14.

~FLASHBACK~

How I got here is a confusing story. It started when I decided to go on a walk to the park with Cappy. We reach this fountain that had pamphlets on the side. I picked up the pamphlet that said time travel.

"Time travel?" I read out loud and looked at Cappy who just shrugged.

Suddenly, there was a magic circle under me and a beam of light shot up engulfing me. I opened my eyes and here I was in the park I was at but 20 years ago. I staggered around looking at people not noticing that I'm in a different time until I found a bench and sat down.

~FLASHBACK OVER~

I just stood up and made my way towards the guild or the way I know to the guild. I looked at all the house it was like walking through one of Mom and Dads old pictures. I walked passed a house on Strawberry Street which sounded really familiar. It looked exactly like Mom's old house, now that I think about that is Moms old house. I slowly walked towards the house and ran my hand along the walls. My thoughts were interrupted by a shatter coming from inside the house.

"Natsu, what the hell are you doing in my bed" I heard a familiar voice yell. Mom did say that she used to yell Dad cause he slept on her bed. Since I'm from 20 years later I guess Mom and Dad haven't confessed yet. I backed up to get a good look through the window only to be crushed by my overweight father.

~Back at the park~

Normal POV:

While Nashi was on her way to the guild 4 teenagers landing in the park. The blonde haired boy ,who looked to be about 18 years old, with spiky hair and brown eyes was laying on the ground on his stomach with someone on top of him.

"Thank for breaking my fall Nagasumi" said the girl with knee length pink hair and big sparkly brown eyes ,who looked about 16 years old, who was sitting on top of the blonde haired boy.

"Your welcome, Luna, now will you PLEASE GET OFF OF ME" Nagasumi said flailing his arms and legs around trying to get his sister off of him. 

"Sorry, Sorry" Luna said getting of him.

"Ugh, Where are we?" Groaned a girl with blonde hair that stopped mid-back and big onyx orbs ,who looked 14 years old, She was sitting criss-cross-applesauce (A/N: Is there another way of saying that? Please tell me) rubbing her forehead.

"I don't know, Sun" said another boy with spiky pink hair any big onyx orbs, looked the same age as Sun. He stretched his arms and rested his head on Sun's shoulder. "So tired"

"Leon get off of me" Sun said throwing her brothers head off of her. Leon just slumped to the ground and sighed.

Nagasumi was wearing a collared blue shirt, brown jacket , dark blue baggy jeans, and tan chuck taylors with black goggles on his head (He pretty much looked like Edo Natsu with blonde hair).

Luna was wearing a puffy tan sweater with long sleeves that reach past her fingers and stopped mid butt, a white undershirt, pink puffy skirt that reaches mid-thigh, tan converse, and a gold locket on her neck.

Sun was wearing a white dress that stops mid-thigh, gray and burgundy sweater that stops below the ass with sleeves that reach her elbows, gray knee high socks, brown calf covering boots with a 3 in. heel, and a gray beanie.

Leon was wearing a blue plaid shirt with rolled up sleeves and dark blue denim jeans, and blue converse with a black watch.

"Alright guys we need to find Nashi. She was sucked into the past and is somewhere in Magnolia. I'm guessing she's on her way to the guild" Nagasumi said dusting himself off.

"Nashi's smart enough to realize that she's in the past there are newspapers all over the park." Luna said gesturing towards the newspapers that were being blown by the wind.

"Unless she decides to be a dumbass" Sun muttered.

Then Leon punched her on the arm causing her to glare at him.

"Alright then let's go and look for Nashi" Leon said fist pumping the air.

Then the made their way towards the guild.

Okay I hope you liked it please review or PM me if you have any questions.

Bye I kind of rushed writing this story


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Heyyyyy, I'm back. Thank you for all your reviews and this is the rewrite of my first story NALU. I don't own Fairy Tail yet. I planned to attack Hiro and make him sign papers that make me the owner of Fairy Tail to get Natsu and Lucy together. JKJK please don't sue me T-T I'm too young and broke. I'm sorry for not updating I'm working on it.

~Oh! Kids Chapter 2~

Nashi's POV:

I groaned when I felt my Dad's heavy ass body crushing my bones. He started to get up, relieving me from my pain and gasp.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry" I heard a familiar scream from the window my Dad came flying from.

I looked up and seen my beautiful mother with shorter hair star down at me with a worried look on her face.

"It's okay I'm fine" I said flashing her toothy grin and accepted the helping hand from my Dad.

Lucy's POV:

I wonder how the girl is okay if she was crushed by Natsu from a 7 foot drop. I may be imagining it but she has the same grin like Natsu. Now, that I think about it she looks like me but with pink hair. She's not even wearing a coat in the snow maybe she's a Dragon Slayer. What's going on.

Natsu POV:

Why does little girl smell like Lucy and me? She's not even wearing a coat in the snow is she a Dragon Slayer? She looks like Luce and has my pink hair is she from the future or something. I offered her a hand then helped her get up.

"Sorry about that" I said sheepishly

"No. it's okay" I girl said shrugging as she dusted off her clothes.

Lucy came busting through her apartments door and ran to the girl.

"Are you okay? Did you break any bones?" She said panicking and examining the girls body.

Nashi's POV:

I laughed awkwardly as my Mom examined my body.

So my dad was wearing a black shirt, tan loose shorts that stopped below his knees, black converse, and a mysterious black rubber bracelet.

My Mom was wearing a black puffy dress (with tan stripes that going up the sides with tan bows at the end) that stopped mid-thigh, a long sleeved light blue jean jacket, black stockings, and brown boots that stopped above the ankle and the heel was 5in. She was putting on a huge black hoodie.

"I'm fine" I said reassuringly

"Luce, why did you kick me out the window?" Natsu said pouting.

"Because you keep sleeping in my bed, after I told you a million times not to" Lucy said crossed her arms and looking away from him.

"But, your bed is so comfortable" Natsu whined

'That's not the reason why' I thought evilly as I watched the two fight

"Just forget it Natsu" Lucy said and turned towards me." So, where are you headed?"

"I going to Fairy Tail" I smiled.

"Oh, Are you trying to join the guild?" Natsu asked.

I shook my head and showed them the red guild mark on my hand.

"I never seen you in the guild" Lucy said and Natsu nodded. 

There's no harm in telling them. Right?

"Well if you haven't figured it out yet. The names' Nashi Dragoneel your child from the future" I said.

They looked at me shocked

"Wait, who's child mine or Lucy's" Natsu said. I could tell by his eyes that if wasn't him he would beat up who ever it was.

"Both of you" I giggled as they both blushed.

"So what are you doing in this time" Lucy said with a slight blush still on her face.

"I don't know I kind of got stuck here" I said and told them how I got here.

Lucy nodded and started thinking. Natsu was obviously faking it. My Dad was never one to think.

"I think we should go to the guild and see if Levy or Master can figure out a way to get you back home" Lucy said.

We started walking towards the guild and Lucy started asking me questions about the future.

"So your our first born" Lucy said looking at the sky.

Nagasumi's POV:

"Nashi how long do you think I would take us to get there" Luna asked.

"Not long" I said.

Nashi's POV:

"NOOO, you have five kids. Your first born Is Nagasumi, then Luna, Me, Sun and Leon" I said hoping a didn't change the future.

Lucy nodded

Nagasumi's POV:

"Was my name Nashi not to long ago?" I asked stopping and looking at my family members who were standing there just as confused as I was.

"Nashi's probably talking to our parents in this time" Luna said.

"Then we better hurry" Leon said running ahead of everybody dragging Sun him.

Nashi's POV:

"So we have 5 kids" Lucy said her face was as red as a tomato.

Natsu walked quietly behind us with his red face hidden in his scarf.

"You guys liiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiike each other" Happy said appearing out of nowhere.

"Happy were did you come from?" Natsu said ignoring Happy's comment.

"I just got here. So who's the girl that looks like Lucy with your hair?" Happy asked looking at me.

"She's my daughter" Natsu said grinning and continued walked towards the guild leaving a dumbfounded Happy.

So when we got to the guild we were surrounded with questions. Let me start over we were stampeded with questions. So it seems the guild has no life.

"So is this the child you guys have been hiding from us?" Cana asked.

There were tons of other questions but since that was the only age appropriate question.

Lucy was standing there frozen like a statue with a red face and Natsu was standing next to her looking the same way. Me on the other hand I was just standing there ignoring everyone's questions, since they weren't directed to me. I walked over the bar and sat down in the stool I sit in the future. Wait a minute, I scratched my initials onto the counter. Now that will be there when I return home.

"HI, So what's your name" a familiar voice said from behind the bar.

I turned around to see a younger version of Aunt Mira

"Uh, my name's Nashi Dragoneel" I said then grinned at her.

She fangirled then recollected her self and smiled at me.

"So your Natsu's daughter. Is your mother Lucy?" Mira asked but the look in her eyes tell me she already knows the answer ,and just wanted to hear it herself.

I nodded causing her to faint. I looked over the counter to see if she landed painfully or not… No, she landed like she was flying how the hell di-DORITOS!

I literally jumped over the counter when I seen the Doritos. I grabbed them, then tore open the bag and ate to my hearts content. Sitting there enjoying the bag of Doritos I didn't notice Aunt Levy, Lisanna, and Juvia looking over the counter.

"She really is Natsu's daughter" I heard a voice say.

"You got that right." another voice said.

"Juvia thinks that she looks a lot like Love Rival" I definitely know who that is.

I slowly opened my eyes to see Levy, Lisanna, and Juvia looking at me. I swallowed the Doritos I had in my mouth and grinned.

"Uh, hi" I said awkwardly scratching the back of my head and dropped the Doritos.

"Your adorable" Lisanna fangirled pulling me from behind the bar and hugging me.

Luckily a grabbed the bag of Doritos before she pulled me over the counter. I mentally wiped the sweat off my forehead. Thank Mavis I saved the chips.

"Lisanna don't hog her we still have questions" Levy whined.

"Fine" Lisanna groaned then slowly let go of me.

"Are you Natsu and Lucy's child?" Levy asked

"I'm **one** of Natsu and Lucy's children." I said straightening out my crinkled bag of Doritos and continued to eat.

"Really tell us EVERYTHING" Lisanna said pushing all us into seats (Juvia sat my right, Levy was on my left, and Lisanna pulled up a chair to sit in front of me).

"Okay, I guess I should start from the beginning" I started tapping my chin.

Little did I know that the entire guild was crowded around us sitting down like little kids listening to the teacher telling a story.(just in case you guys were wondering Natsu and Lucy sat in a booth not to far from me)

"So the oldest is Nagasumi he's 18 years old and acts like Mom with a rowdy side. Then there's Luna she's 16 years old and acts like Mom but with a sassy side. Leon and Sun they are twins and 15 years old. Leon is pretty much a more annoying version of Natsu and Sun is a real prick" I explained but was interrupted by the guild doors bursting open and 4 figures standing in the doorway.

Normal POV:

"I can hear Nashi's big mouth from here" Sun sighed.

"So can I" Luna said.

"I guess were really close we need to hurry up and get there before there's another paradox" Nagasumi said.

"I got that covered" Leon smirked and puts his hands on the ground and created a huge hole.

"What the fuck was that supposed to do" Sun said smacked him on the back of the head. "Are you trying to draw attention to yourself"

"NO, this hole will lead us to the guild it's pretty much a portal" Leon yelled.

"Oh, I'm sorry" Sun said hugging her brother and rubbing her cheeks against his face.

"Alright your forgiven now get off me" Leon said then pushed her away and jumped down the hole which glowed slightly.

"Let's go" Luna said tugging Nagasumi's arm then pushed him and Sun into the hole. Then jumped in herself.

When they reached the top they were in front of the guild doors.

"Finally, that was the longest rollercoaster ever" Sun said gripping her head.

"So, shoul-" Nagasumi started but Sun already angrily kicked open the doors

'She probably heard Nashi from out here' Luna thought sighing.

Nashi's POV:

The force the doors were kicked off there hinges. Sun was angrily making her way towards me while the other members were backing away sensing her aura. Nagasumi and Leon were sweat dropping while Luna was right behind her.

Normal POV:

Nashi watched Sun and Luna angrily walk towards her amusingly. The guild members were shocked by her attitude change.

"Is there a problem?" Nashi asked with the biggest smirk on her face.

"Who fuck are you calling a prick" Sun said slamming her forehead into Nashi's and glared at her.

Nashi smirked and glared back. "I was talking about you. Who else?"

Luna stepped in-between her two sister and glared at them both.

"You guys need to stop fighting we just got here and you two are already fighting" Luna said calmly still looking frighten.

Sun just faced the other direction and walked back over to Nagasumi. Nashi on the other hand glared at Luna then smirked when she set Luna's shoulder on fire and walked past her with a triumphant smile plastered on her face. When Luna noticed she quickly put the fire out and glared at Nashi then walked over to the group.

'This is exactly how I imagined it' the whole guild thought except for Lucy and Natsu.

"Alright, I'm sorry about my sisters . There not house broken yet" Nagasumi said earning two glares and a punch.

"Anyway, I'm guessing Nashi told you guys about us already." Leon said rubbing his neck awkwardly.

"Yeah, but can you guys introduce yourself." Mira said smiling at he kids.

"Okay, my name's Sun Dragoneel and I'm 15 years old and a Fire Dragon Slayer." Sun smiled causing some of the younger boys to blush.

"My name is Leon Dragoneel I'm Sun's twin and a Celestial Dragon Slayer." Leon said still rubbing the back of his neck with a small smile melting the girls hearts.

"My name is Lunaria Drag-"Luna started.

"It's Luna. She just trying to sound cute" Sun said rolling her eyes while Nashi just crossed her arms and nodded her head solemnly.

Luna flipped Sun off and continued "My **real **name is Lunar Dragoneel and I'm 16 years old and a Celestial Spirit Mage" 

In a certain booth Lucy was cheering that one her children inherited her magic.

"Uhhhh, My name is Nagasumi and I'm 18 years old and I'm also a Fire Dragon Slayer." Nagasumi said grinning just like his father.

"I probably didn't introduce myself correctly so. Name's Nashi Dragoneel 13 years old and a Celestial Fire Dragon Slayer." Nashi said grinning like her father and mother mashed up causing the boys in the guild to blush or coo at her adorableness.

As soon as we finished the guild ditched us and headed for Natsu and Lucy. Probably trying to get info of there current relationship.

Nashi sighed and walked out the guild, which went unnoticed by her brothers and sisters.

Nashi's POV:

I wonder how everyone's doing, Mom must be so worried. Dad must destroying the city looking for us. I unconsciously walked towards playground I usually go to in the future and sat on the swing. Once I sat down I started to think of everyone at home. I wonder how they feel. I was so caught up in my thoughts (Mainly Julian but I won't admit that. A/: Julian is Gray and Juvia's 14 year old son. He's no going to be mention in this story so don't expect to see him) I didn't notice a couple of drunk pervs come up from behind me until one of them touched my cheek.

When I felt something touched my cheek I instantly jumped up. I seen two men that looked about 30 years old.

"Hey little girl *hic* where are your p*hic* parents" One of them said and walked towards me.

I instantly backed and got into a battle stance.

"Oh so you're a feisty one eh?" The second man said and pulled a rope out of his pocket.

Who knew drunk people were so prepared. I was already angry at the man for touching me. Now, this one wants to pull out rope. I was on edge.

"ROAR OF THE CELESTIAL FIRE DRAGON: ICE FIRE" I yelled.

Blue fire with ice spike in it came barrelling towards the men.

"Oh shit she's a mage" The one with the rope yelled.

When they were hit I sighed. They were just laying on the ground all burned up with ice spike stuck in there bodies.

I slowly made my way back to the guild.

Okay I tried so tell if this chapter is good or not. I'm not very proud of it but I'll try. Please review and stuff.


End file.
